matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Charge Buddy
The Charge Buddy is a Heavy weapon by MatthewGo707. * * * * * |type = Heavy|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 10|capacity = 1 (max 9)|mobility = *70 *24 (weight)|cost = 999 |level_required = 32}} Appearance It is a giant and cumbersome weapon with four cannons, with a black happy face with a yellow and red ring surrounding it on the sides, resembling an explosion. There is a small lit fuse on top. Strategy This has insane damage, but low rate of fire, capacity, and mobility. Tips *Charge Buddy is best for medium range where the opponent is trapped in a tight space. *If the player is attacking with the Charge Buddy in short range, the player should be careful as to not inflict self explode damage. *Due to its low mobility, it makes the user's mobility encumbered, a weapon with a higher mobility can be used when moving. *Use the Singular Grenade to pull enemies together and kill them together with this weapon. *Due to its slow fire rate, you can use the rapid-fire exploit to fire the weapon fast. **To do this, fire the weapon, quickly switch to another weapon and back (this is a.k.a "Quick-swapping"). You should be able to fire again as soon as you switch back. **The weapon has a slow moving projectile, resulting it being best used for close-medium range combat (although if used too close can instantly kill the user also.) *This gun's blast radius is extremely massive. *DO NOT TRY TO ROCKET JUMP WITH THIS WEAPON. At levels 27-38, this weapon will take out all of your armor and a huge chunk of your health if shot at one's self. *It comes with frightening area damage that lobs out explosives on impact, hitting a wall can rain explosives onto the ground. Overall, a very forgiving weapon. *Tske note that a small chsrging power can lead to slow projectile speed. Fortunately, its ability to enlarge its projectiles in no time can quickly eliminate this disadvantage. **Better yet, try to put this weapon into full charge for best results in long range attacks. Counters *If the player sees a user firing at them from a distance, be warned it's a one shot kill, no matter what armor is. High mobility can put one out of harm's way. *Pick off its users while they are charging the weapon. *Pick off its users from long ranges, as these users are key targets to be taken out. *Due to its poor mobility. Rapid firing weapons can easily give heavy damage to the user while area damage weapons disorient their aim. *Attack the user with a shotgun, melee or any ranged weapons when he is reloading, as CONSTANT reloads keeps the user very vulnerable to any attacks. *While attacking, stay airborne due to the area damage. *It is recommended to use double jump boots and other wear that makes you jump higher. *This weapon has atrocious mobility, therefore strafe and jump around and use speedy weapons with high mobility to render the user defenseless. *Be cautious when killing a user while they are aiming at you, as like most Charge Shot weapons, the projectile will be released upon death. Firing sound *Big Buddy's Theme *Pirates-themed Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It is the exaggerated form of Big Buddy, combined with the Pixel Gun World's Sea Devil, due to it having four barrels. **Essentially, they are mixed up and then turns into the Charge Buddy. *The speed of the rocket it emits depends on how much charge the user exerts on it. *It has been given "Enlarge Projectile" attribute in 15.6.0 update. Joke Category:Weapons Category:Multiple shots Category:Multiple Shots Category:Rockets Category:Charge Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Heavy Category:Enlarge Projectile Category:Mythical